1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a unit with at least two hydraulic connections fastened thereto by means of screw fittings, which hydraulic connections are provided parallel to one another at a defined distance from one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates to a unit with at least two hydraulic connections fastened thereto by means of screw fittings, which hydraulic connections are provided parallel to one another at a defined distance from one another. The invention further relates to a preferably power-driven screwing tool for the screw fittings of hydraulic connections.
The unit is preferably a hydraulic unit with a complex bore structure, comprising further components such as a motor-driven pump and valves for chassis and/or brake control, although units comparable in principle, namely a brake actuation unit, may also be relevant. The connected component is preferably in the form of a pipe or hose with a screw fitting, the screw fittings being located at the aforementioned predefined distance from one another. In this case each screw fitting has in principle an external thread which is received in a receiving bore with an internal thread in the unit. As it is a general requirement of the unit described to have a space requirement as small as possible in the motor vehicle, the positioning of the receiving bore is guided primarily by consideration of how a unit size as small as possible (miniaturization) can be achieved.
In principle, therefore, a primary objective is to arrange the receiving bores with the internal threads for receiving the screw-in components at a distance from another which is as short as possible.
However, this basic objective meets with its limit in the conditions of large-volume series assembly regarding the insertion of the screw fittings. For if the defined distance between the receiving bores is too short, insufficient space is present to attach, for example, a pneumatic or electric-motor driven screwing head with an appropriately dimensioned screwing tool to the screw fitting. This problem is aggravated by the fact that, because of the outgoing pipe or hose axis, the screwing tool must be attached from the side, that is, at right angles to the hose axis.
Compressed-air screw-drivers which include energy supply means (hose, cable) in addition to an actual tool holder are generally used, for which the available installation space is in many cases insufficient. Incorrect assembly can be a serious consequence of restricted installation space.
However, it is neither satisfactory nor appropriate to provide a unit with receiving bores which are arranged intentionally—and perhaps only for assembly reasons—at a greater distance from one another than is absolutely necessary. This measure would in itself lead to an unnecessary increase in unit size.
In a comparable context an adapter with defined receptacles for brake pipe lines was proposed by the applicant according to DE 197 43 185 A1. Arrangements of this kind cannot be adapted simply and flexibly to different bore positions in a modular manner. Rather, each modification in bore positioning necessitates a special adapter, which increases construction cost and hinders introduction to the market.